Psychic Island
About Psychic Island, '''previously known as "Fire Frontier", is the eighth Island available to the player, the third Island with the Fire element in breedable form, and the first island with the Psychic element in breedable form. Fourth Element At the time of release, only three elements of Psychic Island were decided, the last to be decided by the community. However, as of September 25, 2019, a new element (Psychic) has been created for Psychic Island, with new monsters with the respective tribe along with the tribes already established, and is renamed Psychic Island. Link to video here. Indigenous Monsters The Monsters of '''Psychic Island are of the Fire, Plant, Water, and Psychic elements. Since Psychic Island lacks the Earth, Cold and Air elements, no monster with these elements can exist on it. Just as with Fire Haven and Fire Oasis, there is also a difference with monsters that have the Fire element, as they take longer to breed and more difficult to obtain because of their long absence from the monster world; this also applies to the newly introduced Psychic Monsters. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Special Occasions There are currently no Special Occasions in Psychic Island. Music The song plays at 130 bpm in a 4/4 time signature. It switches between the keys of A Minor and G Mixolydian. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Psychic Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Gallery Fire Frontier Empty.jpg|Fire Frontier, before 4th element reveal Notes * The island was originally called Fire Frontier during its release. * Prior to September 25th, 2019, it was the only island to have 3 elements. ** It is now also the only island to have the Psychic Element * This was the only Fire Island with More than 1 eye. After September 25th, 2019, it has been renamed to Psychic Island, no longer making it a Fire Island, even though it has the Fire Element. * Psychic Island is the first island since Wublin Island to introduce completely new monsters. *This is the Colossal (Titan actually! As stated in the description...) with the most eyes if the eyes revolving around the island are included (totaling up to 10 eyes). Otherwise, it is still tied for the most eyes, with Ethereal Island being the other contestant (unless the nostrils are eyes, in which case it is second, with Ethereal Island having 7 eyes). However, as the island was shown to have an extra eye hidden under some scorpion looking appendages, so it may have the most eyes. * It apparently has eyes instead of critters, or the critters look similarly to eyes that float around the edges. If these are indeed part of the Titan and not individual critters, then it may have the most eyes, even beating ethereal island(if ethereal island only has 1 less eye than Psychic Island) * Considering that Obstacles are not random, it has approximately the grand total of 124 eyes by default (not including the floating eyes). * It is also currently the only Island whose eyes are constantly open. This is very special, as no other island has permanently open eyes. Most of them are usually closed, and no eye is seen. The only ones with visible eyes are Fire Haven, which has a bright light under its eyelid that moves, possibly being the eye, and Composer Island, which opens its eyes every now and then. Party island has a creature with constant open eyes, but it is on a so-called Glubber, and not a Colossal. * As of September 25, 2019, It is also the only island known to have a constantly AND fully open eye, due to an extra eye shown being hidden away by some limbs. ** With this information, Monster-Handler Matt has actually explained on episode 44 of My Singing Monsters Live that Fire Frontier's creature is actually NOT a Colossal. ***This has been proven by the game's new info screen, stating that it is a Titan known as Cruv'laapht. * The description states that the monsters have sent expedition teams to explore and inhabit more of the Monster World, hinting of its enormous size. * This exploration stage and the name of the island is an Easter egg on how in the past humans have explored and claimed new territory on Earth, calling them “frontiers” ** An extra Easter egg is also with the description and the island, as Fire Frontier is in a space area, which is an Easter egg about humans exploring and claiming the “Final Frontier”* *In case you don’t know, the Final Frontier is in space, as humans are planning to go and colonize the universe over time, as Earth has pretty much been claimed. * The old description hints that, if they are found, the Dawn of Fire islands may come back, probably looking different (and maybe having Colossals) to match the look of the original game, while also having their respective Monsters on them. * The only ones that may come back are Space Island (which may be somewhere else), Cloud Island (which may be in pieces or also somewhere else) and Cave Island (which may be flooded/underwater). * The ones that may not make it into the game (if they aren’t artificially made like Fire Oasis) are the Continent (as it was the original 5 natural islands that are now separated), Party Island (as the apparent remains of it and its Glubber are at the bottom of the ocean), and Starhenge (which is already in the game, but crashed and now named Celestial Island) * However, it’s description states that it replaced a cosmic island that one day just blipped out of existence. This may be Starhenge, as it fell down to the monster world and became Celestial Island, but there was no known replacement. If this cosmic island is actually Space Island, then it probably won’t come back to the original game, unless instead of just blipping out of existence, it got teleported into another part of the monster dimension. * It is so far the only Island where the Basic Castle can produce sounds. It was confirmed by Monster Handler Matt that this is a bug that will be fixed as soon as possible. * Fire Frontier and Composer Island were the only islands that had Colossals with open eyes and the only islands with unfinished songs. This led many people to believe that Fire Frontier would get a huge overhaul when the Fourth Element would be released. But, even after the Psychic Island update, the Colossal now has even more eyes than before. * The name Cruv'laapht appears to be a corruption of Lovecraft, with the Cr and the L swapped. Category:Islands Category:Psychic Island